


Elegance and Charm

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela doesn't play her games with female hunters, unless they provoke her. (Sarah's not a hunter, she swears!)</p><p>[Interconnected drabbles for femslash100.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fair Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #13 ~ Fair Game @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/95734.html).)

When Bela first sees Ms. Sarah Blake, she takes no real note of her. She's pretty, about Bela's height (if they both took off their heels), and wearing an elegant black dress.

Bela sits up and pays attention when Sarah outbids her on a painting of no real value, except for the fact that it's _cursed_.

She doesn't usually play her games with other female hunters (and as a similar courtesy, they tend to ignore her presence in the area), but Sarah has just made herself fair game.

And to be honest, Bela is looking quite forward to the chase.


	2. To Flirt and Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #21 ~ The Passion Game @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/96620.html).)

Sarah gives as good as she gets. Bela didn't expect anything less. They flirt and tease through fourteen different auction houses, scandalizing old farts whenever they meet.

It's a very pleasant chase, one that ends in a mess of silk sheets and bubbly champagne.

Bela is not out to ruin Sarah's life anymore. She's too entertaining for that. But she is curious about what happened to that original painting.

"I burned it," Sarah says.

The art dealer in Bela is appalled. There are other ways for hunters to break curses on paintings.

Sarah blinks. "But I'm not a hunter."

_What?_


	3. A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #05 ~ The Bitter Love @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/97360.html).)

Bela has to laugh, otherwise she might cry. It's not that she considers _herself_ a hunter (she's nothing so _crass_ ), but for Sarah to have only had a brief brush with the supernatural before is... disappointing.

It's possible that Bela had been hoping to find a real partner, one who could traverse the circles she does in elegant dresses instead of grimy plaid.

That she hasn't is... a bitter pill to swallow.

(Sarah could learn, of course, but it would take time. Time that Bela really doesn't have.)

Bela kisses Sarah goodbye. They probably won't be seeing each other again.


	4. One Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #12 ~ Encore @ femslash100's Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles Drabble Cycle Round  
>  (Originally posted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/117578.html).)

Bela is going to hell. She's known this —intellectually— for years, but it's never felt so real.

Not that she's throwing in the towel yet (Bela has _plans_ ), but just in case, she'd like to... visit an old friend, before the time comes. To make sure she has no regrets.

Sarah opens her door with more grace than Bela would, given how they parted. (Of course Bela wasn't worried.)

Dinner is simple but tasty, which is followed by tea, which leads to kisses, which leads to bed.

Their encore performance is exquisite. (Bela doesn't leave in the morning.)


End file.
